The Last Night on the Porch
by leworthysqwish
Summary: Some things are better left unspoken, but for now, the only thing left to say is goodbye. One-Shot :


"Jasper."

He looked up only slightly from where he had kept his head in his hands. He didn't looking back at her, but acknowledged her presence. It was almost completely dark with just a porch light on as she watched him with his back to her with sad eyes. Her shoulder leaned against the door frame that leads to the backyard.

It was time for her to go; he realized this the moment he felt the light steps on the wooden porch he was sitting on. He felt the emotions coming off her in soft waves, but he knew she felt exactly what he was feeling. They had literally spent a lifetime together; he didn't regret a single moment, and even though he could no longer call her his mate, his connection with her was different; special; undefined.

She lowered her body down and sat beside him, laying her head gently on his shoulder; she didn't say a word, and he was grateful. He needed a moment to just think and enjoy his last moment with her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered after a minute. Her voice was soft and was laced with emotions she could no longer voice.

She was saying so much in so little. He asked with a quiet voice, "For what?"

"_For everything"._

He still hadn't looked at her, but she understood completely. She knew they had been through a lot. The connection they shared was all about understanding. When she first found Jasper, she was forced to understand his way of life and his issues of controlling his thirst, while he was just beginning to understand her optimism and plans of the future.

Through their understanding, their intense loyalty and new beginnings, they fell in love. She closed her eyes and threw herself into remembering the times when it was so easy to be with him - The first 90 years of their relationship. To date, they've been alongside one another for 120 years. Thinking back on the first 90, she knew they weren't perfect, but it still felt like a dream.

After that, things changed.

"I'm sorry too." He whispered more quietly. She brought her eyes to study his face as he spoke again.

"We could have made it work between us." He still loved her, no matter how bad it got, and although he knew he was invading her privacy, he delved into reading her emotion; not that she was hiding it. She made it obvious she felt the same way.

He felt her smile as her hand found his. "Jasper," She breathed, "Nothing could have helped us get better."

He knew this better than anyone, though. He had felt every emotion that had coursed through her and he as their dreamlike relationship came to a harsher reality. Even Alice couldn't see it coming.

At the time, he never realized that the small arguments over outfits and priorities would lead to bigger problems. He never realized that the moment she hid her emotions away from him that one day in August, it was spiraling to an end. He only realized what had happened to them when Alice had finally brought the courage out of her tiny body to say what the both needed. Only, there were barely any words spoken that day. All she did was place the wedding ring that had symbolized the lifetime's worth of love and knowing into his cold hand and walked away. Nothing else, after all, actions speak louder than words.

After that, they no longer considered themselves 'mates'. Instead, they held a normal relationship, like what Alice had with Edward, or Rosalie with Jasper. It was a big change, but time heals, even in the slightest.

He brought himself back to Alice and the porch, with her head still resting on his shoulder.

"I know." He replied knowing, but sounding defeated.

They relaxed into another silence; all that was left to say was goodbye.

Not for Alice though, "Jasper," she started softly, "You know that no matter what happens between us, we're always family, right?"

It was more of a statement rather than a question, and he found himself smiling lightly into the darkness. She always did that.

"Of course." He whispered and he pulled her closer. She smiled sadly, and wrapped her arms around him and she buried her face into his chest.

After a minute, she pulled her face away, but kept her arms wrapped loosely around him.

"The hardest part of all this," she said barely audible, "is leaving you."

He smiled a sad smile as she silently pulled away and stood up. For the first time in years, she finally felt connected to him, she understood what was happening, and even though they were no longer significant others, she knew for the first time in a while that everything was going to be alright. She waited for him to stand, and when he did she thanked him. He looked at her for the first time since she stepped out and she stated with acceptance in her voice, "I really needed this."

His gaze left her face for a moment when he pulled her into a final hug. "I'm going to miss you, Alice Cullen."

She answered by pulling away and smiling brightly, but miserably to him. As she walked to the door way, she turned her body slightly to catch a last glimpse of him.

"Promise me you'll visit me in Italy." She said, "The Volturi are a boring people."

"If you promise to be safe, then of course." She smiled at his reply, and turned around once more and paused.

"Bye Jasper." Her voice was softer than before.

He simply waved as she disappeared through the door.

As she moved away, he stood there for a moment and listened to the muffled, emotional goodbyes to the rest of her family. Soon after, the front door shut and the sound of a car roaring into the distance was heard.


End file.
